NeoQueen Setsuna
by auvira
Summary: Setsuna has had enough of being looked down upon, forgotten, and pitied by the other senshi, and decides to make her own dreams come true instead of everyone elses. Rated R for psychological horror and some sexual scenes later on.
1. Prologue Servitude

Neo Queen Setsuna By Auvira Naeblis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sailormoon except my t-shirts, dolls, clocks, watches, tapes, dvds, and pics. Sadly, Naoko-hime wont give sailormoon to me *SNIFF*. All definitions are courtesy of www.dictionary.com  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Prologue  
  
Servitude A state of subjection to owner or master Lack of personal freedom, as to act as one chooses  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sailor Pluto raced across the frozen plane. She didn't care about fate, or mandated meetings. She didn't care that she wasn't supposed to meet Sailormoon and the scouts for another 2 years. She only had one thing, no, one PERSON, on her mind.  
  
Endymion.  
  
She had loved him in the Silver Millennium, but the Gates, and the Moon Princess, had forced them apart. She had watched him across crowded rooms and through darkened trellises as he promised the love that should have been hers to a girl barely fourteen.  
  
However, Setsuna forgave him. Now he had been captured by Beryl because of her unwillingness to bend the laws of time. The Senshi of Pluto didn't care anymore. She threw down the time staff and ran for Beryl's castle. If she saved Endymion, then he would love her, not SailorMoon.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Two hours had passed, and Setsuna finally fell to her knees, her body weak from constant running. Her sides hurt from too much lactic acid, and her lips were chapped and bleeding.  
  
Setsuna wasn't any closer to the castle.  
  
Then SailorPluto understood. She wouldn't get to the castle. She wouldn't save Endymion. Endymion wouldn't ever know her the way she wanted him too. Because she wasn't the Moon Princess. In a thousand years, when he was king of Crystal Tokyo, she'd be just a vassal to him. Just like she was a vassal to Serenity, and Serena, her heir.  
  
All because she had to be born to the wrong family.  
  
Setsuna wallowed in self-pity for a few minutes, remembering all the times fate had screwed her over.  
  
She would have stayed their for a few days, if she hadn't noticed the Garnet Rod, still obediently by her side. She had run for two hours, just to come back to it.  
  
A small smile played on her lips, and she picked up her staff, the only thing in the universe that ever loved her, the only thing that cared how she felt. But even the staff was a source of anguish. It was a mark of the fact that she, Meioh Setsuna, was a Princess of Pluto, not of the Moon.  
  
"What makes a Moon Princess?" she whispered, stroking the Garnet Rod absently, as icy wind whipped around her. "Is it Lineage? Or is it something . . ."  
  
Setsuna's eyes settled on the Garnet inside her Staff.  
  
"Is it something else?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pluto ran through the time continuum, looking for the right portal.  
  
The Moon Palace of the Silver Millenium showed itself, and Setsuna used the rod to focus in on the uppermost bedroom. Soon she was looking in the window, watching Queen Serenity clutch the Silver Imperium Crystal in desperation.  
  
Pluto silently stepped in the room behind her.  
  
The Time Senshi observed as the Moon Queen shuddered and used her power to cast her final spell, the one that would send her daughter and her daughter's court to the future.  
  
"Your Majesty." Pluto fell to her knee beside the Queen. "I must warn you about what you have just done."  
  
Queen Serenity looked wild with fear. "What!? Will my daughter be allright?"  
  
Pluto shook her head. "Not if you do things the way you are intending, sealing the crystal inside of her."  
  
Pluto used the small scrying pool and showed the Queen many things, the most important of which being Endymion's betrayal and Serena's death.  
  
"All these things will happen to her, Your Grace, if she doesn't have immediate access to the Silver Crystal."  
  
Queen Serenity shook with fear. "How. How can I ensure that my daughter is safe? How can I be sure that she will not have such heartache in the future?"  
  
Pluto nodded softly. "Leave the Crystal in my possession. As soon as Luna, your advisor, finds the princess, I will deliver the crystal to her myself."  
  
Queen Serenity nodded. "Yes, yes, that is wise. You are one of the most trusted senshi, had it been any other -"  
  
A loud banging began on the other side of the door. "OPEN UP YOU LUNAR COW! WE'VE COME FOR YOUR HEAD!"  
  
Queen Serenity's eyes filled with fear, and she clung to Setsuna. "Save me! Please! Save me with my daughter!"  
  
Setsuna shook her head, and allowed a few tears to spill. "No, my queen, I am sorry, but this is the way it must be."  
  
Queen Serenity let out one wracking sob, then deposited the Silver Crystal into Pluto's waiting palm. "See that this gets to my daughter then. And. Setsuna. Tell her how much I loved her." Setsuna created a portal and tore out of the room just as the last Queen of the Silver Millennium opened the door to welcome her gruesome fate.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLS!  
  
THANKS! 


	2. Chapter 1 Revolution

NeoQueen Setsuna  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ For Disclaimer See Chapter 1.  
  
For those of you who don't know, I'd like to clear up a misunderstanding.  
  
I use English names when I refer to someone from the past, and Japanese names when I refer to someone in Tokyo or Crystal Tokyo. I always call SailorPluto Setsuna, because she has always BEEN Setsuna, she didn't die and be reborn like the rest of the characters.  
  
For those of you who aren't familiar with the Japanese  
  
Serena = Usagi = Princess Serenity = NeoQueen Serenity = SailorMoon Endymion = Mamoru = Prince Mamoru = King Mamoru = TuxedoMask Mina = Minako = SailorVenus Lita (where the HELL did they get Lita?) = Makoto = SailorJupiter Amy = Ami = SailorMercury Raye = Rei (CORRECT SPELLING ITS ONE OF MY BIGGEST PET PEEVES WITH THE ENGLISH WHO THE HELL NAMES THEIR CHILD RAYE!? WHAT IS THAT!?) = SailorMars Michelle = Michiru = SailorNeptune Amara (OK, this one makes me mad too. How hard is it to pronounce Haruka? Anybody? Anybody at all? It's Hah ROO kah. Jesus) = Haruka = SailorUranus Hotaru (thank god, someone they could just translate straight) = SailorSaturn Setsuna = SailorPluto = SilverSailorPluto = NeoQueen Setsuna  
  
Ok, yes. back to the story now  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Revolution: Overthrow of a government or social system, with another taking its place.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Setsuna sat, alone in the time gate, meditating on the Silver Crystal. How could she tap its power?  
  
Days wore into nights, nights wore into days, weeks, and seasons, and years. The universe span, and time passed, as Setsuna studied and learned all she could of the key to the Moon kingdom.  
  
After 7, 000 years of toil, Setsuna managed to get a breakthrough. The Time Staff helped her on this one.  
  
Thinking that her time was running out, she concentrated on the time staff, wanting to go back in time a few thousand years. The whole time the Imperium Crystal was in the back of her mind. After a few minutes, instead of the clock rolling back, the Garnet Rod began to shake.  
  
Setsuna watched fascinated, as the Garnet Rod glowed brighter and brighter red, until the room looked bathed in blood. She continued to concentrate. Whatever was happening, SailorPluto knew it was good.  
  
The Garnet Rod Opened, and the Time Garnet left the staff and came close to its owner, its mother, Setsuna. Many people seem to think that the Garnet is just a piece of magic rock, like a focus stone or something. It isn't. The Garnet, like the Silver Crystal, has a mind and will of its own. While the Silver Crystal's will is to ensure happiness throughout the galaxy, the Garnet was made to be subservient: It only wants to please its current master.  
  
Setsuna reached out and cradled the Time Garnet in her hands. She hugged it close and thought long and hard on the Garnet and the Silver Crystal. She thought about how much she longed for the power of the Silver Crystal. She thought of how much she wanted the world to be a better place. She even thought of how happy Usagi, the future Moon Princess, would be if she never had to deal with being anything special.  
  
The whole time, the Garnet was supplicating the Silver Crystal on Pluto's behalf. It informed the Silver Crystal of the things Pluto had seen in the future, all the pain and suffering caused by SailorMoon, and inflicted on SailorMoon. It showed the Silver Crystal how much better the world could be if someone wise, with Millenia of experience, handled it.  
  
After two years, the Silver Crystal finally succumbed to the Time Garnet's pleading, and SilverSailorPluto was born.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Luna trotted casually down the street in Tokyo, looking for the Princess. It had been ages of sleep, and it was good to walk.  
  
Not that Luna particularly enjoyed exercise, she'd much prefer a can of tuna right now and a few episodes of Days of our Lives. But what can you do?  
  
Just as Luna was about to Give up and go home, something pulled at the crescent moon symbol on her head. She looked up to see what was causing it. To her surprise, Meioh Setsuna, the Guardian of Time, was waiting there.  
  
"I wondered when you were going to say hello to me, Luna."  
  
The happy cat bounced over and rubbed Setsuna's leg. "I'm just out looking for the Moon Princess. Oh Setsuna it's been ages!" Luna purred and climbed up onto the seat of the bike Setsuna was standing next to.  
  
Setsuna laughed. "I know it has, Luna-san. And I have good news for you. You don't need to look for the Moon Princess."  
  
Luna did one of her infamous acrobatics in joy. "Really! Did you find her?"  
  
"No, silly. I am her." Setsuna turned one of her warm smiles on Luna and opened her brooch. Inside was the silver crystal, with the Garnet dangling below it.  
  
Luna gasped. "But what about Serena!?"  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "Queen Serenity told me that it her daughter would lead a happier life never having to deal with the stress and rigors of being Princess or Senshi. She asked me, as her most trusted friend, to take the job. I accepted, of course. Who am I to wish unhappiness for such a girl?"  
  
Luna nodded sagely. "You know, of course, that this makes you the Princess."  
  
Setsuna sighed, as if she was at the beginning of a heavy burden, or a long prison sentence. "Yes, I know. But it's a cross I'm willing to bear."  
  
Luna purred and rubbed the tall woman's hand. "So what do you intend to do?"  
  
Setsuna looked Luna in the eye. "First we have to round up the Senshi, and awaken them. Many battles are coming."  
  
Luna jumped down. "Just give me a name, and I'll go get her."  
  
Setsuna pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, and pretended that she was barely familiar with these names.  
  
"The first is Mizuno Ami. She's Sailor Mercury."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
Btw, I always accept constructive criticism, and if I notice enough errors, I will edit and repost the chapter. I LOVE YOU GUYS! 


	3. Chapter 2 Foshizzle My Nizzle

Neo Queen Setsuna  
  
Chapter 2  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Disclaimer: See Auvira. See Auvira be Auvira. See Naoko. See Naoko owning SailorMoon. See Naoko Not being Auvira. See Auvira not being Naoko. See Auvira wishing she was Naoko. See Naoko not suing Auvira for writing this fanfic. See Auvira smile.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mamoru banged his head on the counter of the Juuban Arcade Concessions Stand one more time. He was so confused. He was in love with the princess in his dreams. He was also in love with SilverSailorPluto. He knew they weren't the same person, and this drove him insane. If he waited for his princess, he would lose SilverSailorPluto. He had no gaurantee that he would EVER see his princess. If he went with SilverSailorPluto, he would be giving up on his princess forever. Banging his head one more time, Mamoru wondered if Motoki had any alcohol hidden back there.  
  
Motoki's slow whistle brought his head up, and Mamoru turned to see who today's "SupaFly Hunny" would be. Why Motoki had started using American slang, no one knew. However, he did, and it caught on quickly with the middle schoolers.  
  
Motoki began to mutter about "Foshizzling her Nizzle" when mamoru finally pointed her out. She was seated alone in a booth in the back of the ice cream parlor across the street. Her hair was a deep emerald green, and she had the kind of curves that models killed themselves for. Just as his eyes were about to leave her, she turned and their gazes met, for just a moment. Her eyes were a deep garnet, and she had a smirk on her lips, as if she knew that he was watching her.  
  
Mamoru banged his head on the counter again. She had the same hair as SilverSailorPluto.  
  
The little bell on the door jingled, and Motoki chuckled and made a lewd gesture. "I think I might be able to slam sumthin sumthin tonight, if you know what I'm saying, G."  
  
The green haired goddess had come to call.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mamoru was smashed. Setsuna, as she had told him her name was, had asked Mamoru if he'd like to go out. He accepted, followed quickly by a comment from Motoki about "Grab some Hunny fo' me, Pizzimp Daddy!"   
  
They had gotten drunk. Mamoru was surprised that liquor still existed in Japan. The island nation should have been bone dry.   
  
He smiled as Setsuna got back in the car. He attempted to put the moves on her. "Mamo-chan," she murmured, kissing his forehead. "You're plastered. I'm going to take you home, and you can call me tomorrow, ok?" She slipped a small piece of paper into his pocket.  
  
He pouted and whined, but did as she said.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN: ALLRIGHT ALLRIGHT I'm done with this. Setsuna's seduction of Mamoru, whilst entertaining, HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FUTURE PLOT OF THIS STORY. I know someone is hating me for this, and if I get enough demand, I'll write it all out for you and give it.   
  
But i think you guys want to move ahead with the plot? yes? good!  
  
AN2: I know Motoki wouldn't do that, but i just had to include some slang. Its so ridiculus and funny.  
  
Foshizzle my nizzle.  
  
For all intensive purposes, all you need to know is:  
  
1. Mamoru is Setsuna's lapdog (he was Usagi's anyway, so you get it)  
  
2. Mamoru and Setsuna are married.  
  
3. Mamoru and Setsuna go through all the arcs of the Sailormoon series, Setsuna is crowned NeoQueen.  
  
Balla, big Holla.  
  
email me at auviranaeblis@hotmail.com  
  
or   
  
ajhrhc@mizzou.edu 


	4. Chapter 3 Dominance

Chapter 4  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++  
  
Dominance: Power, Authority, control; Supremacy  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++  
  
Disclaimer: See Prologue  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++  
  
Author's Note: Here kids, you will be introduced to a KEY character in this story. A character horribly dear to my heart. Charon. BTW. RAMPANT CHIBIUSA BASHING!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++  
  
Chibiusa skipped happily along the Time Gate, heading home to Crystal Tokyo. She had had so much fun with Sailor Moon, but now she had to go home, and be with her mother.  
  
The mists parted before her, and just as she came upon the gate to Crystal Tokyo, a small girl with Emerald hair and deep garnet eyes appeared, sitting docilely in the middle of the gate, playing with a gallows set. It was small, and made of wood, and two pink nooses dangled from it. She had two dolls, one a man with white hair, and one a bald woman, and she continually re-enacted the hanging. She pulled the little lever, and both of them fell. Then she began to make noises resembling suffocation, and shake the bald woman, as if she were in death throes.  
  
"Who are you?" Chibiusa asked, kneeling down beside her.  
  
The girl looked up, and answered serenely, "I am Crown Princess Charon, the Future Queen of Crystal Tokyo." Then she returned to her gallows set, moved the lever, and the two dolls fell again.  
  
"No you aren't." Chibiusa laughed in her I-wish-I-was-superior way. "I am Small Lady Usagi, the Princess of Crystal Tokyo. And there is only ONE princess."  
  
"I concur, there is only one princess. However, I suggest you stop attempting to impersonate me. You aren't very good at it, and it could get you killed." The set clicked, and the dolls dangled again.  
  
"You must be stupid or something. I am the princess!"  
  
"Such immaturity from one who claims to be the future monarch of one of the most powerful planets in the Galaxy."  
  
"Hey! You can't talk to me like that! I'm your princess!"  
  
"Do you presume to order me around?"  
  
"I can order you around whenever I want, I am your Princess!" Chibiusa kicked over the gallows set in anger.  
  
Charon stood, and was eye to eye with Chibiusa. "You will be punished, dearly, for that action. Unless, of course," Suddenly Charon's eyes filled with a sadistic light. "Unless you simply suffer from delusions of Grandeur."  
  
Chibiusa huffed. "I can prove I am the Princess! Come to Crystal Tokyo with me! I'll show you, and then I'll throw you in the dungeons for being mean to me!"  
  
Charon chuckled. "All right, but if when we arrive, I am the Princess, then you shall be my servant. my personal servant, for the rest of your life."  
  
Chibiusa nodded, and the two girls shook hands. Then Charon stepped aside, and Chibiusa could see the Palace in the Portal behind Charon. "Let's Go."  
  
The two girls entered the portal, and their fates were sealed forever.  
  
One portal past where they had entered, NeoQueen Serenity and King Mamoru waited on the hill for their daughter to come home.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Charon and Chibiusa walked purposely through the palace. Chibiusa couldn't wait to bring this girl before her mother and then throw her in the dungeons. They past many silver doors before Chibiusa noticed something was different. Instead of pearls set in the doors, there were garnets and emeralds. Chibiusa began to be afraid.  
  
They arrived at a pair of large stone doors. Two servants, in green and red livery, opened the doors and bowed deeply to Charon. Chibiusa began to feel sick.  
  
Upon entering the throne room, however, all of Chibiusa's fears vanished. Pluto was the queen here! Pluto would take care of her! Chibiusa left Charon's side and dashed up the steps to Pluto where she sat on the throne. Not noticing the look of sheer revulsion on Pluto's face, the pink haired girl threw her arms around her and exclaimed, "Puu-mama! I'm so glad you're here! Tell this idiot girl that I am the princess! Then throw her in the dungeons for me!"  
  
Pluto looked at Chibiusa like a queen would look at a nasty leprous beggar who had just assaulted her. "Charon, my darling, what is this atrocity that you bring into my court? Did you bring something out of the Time stream again? What did I tell you about that?"  
  
Charon curtsied respectfully. "Dearest mother, She was in the Time Stream, and she claims to be the Princess of Crystal Tokyo. She and I struck a deal that if I was the princess of Crystal Tokyo, she would be my servant for the rest of her life."  
  
Pluto nodded, "What did I tell you about pets, Charon?"  
  
Chibiusa stepped away from Pluto and began to feel sick.  
  
Charon looked at the ground humbly. "I must have them spayed."  
  
Yes, yes, Chibiusa was most definitely going to be sick.  
  
Charon approached Pluto and hugged her softly. "Thank you for letting me keep her Mother."  
  
The doors banged open and King Mamoru strode into the throne room. "Love! I need to ask you about the plans for the party. I keep being approached by caterers offering different kinds of cakes, and I wanted to know what kind Charon would like."  
  
Chibiusa shrieked. "DADDY!"  
  
Mamoru looked at her quizzically. "Who is this?"  
  
Setsuna nodded to Chibiusa. "That is Charon's new maidservant. I was going to hire one as a birthday gift, but it seems she got one on her own."  
  
Mamoru nodded. "Girl, go take the princess to her room and prepare her for dinner, it will be served soon."  
  
Chibiusa gasped. "But daddy! It's me! Chibiusa! Your daughter! I'm the princess of Crystal Tokyo!"  
  
Mamoru eyed Chibiusa angrily. "I only have one daughter, and she is the ONLY princess of crystal Tokyo. And I can tell you now, she does not have such disgustingly pink hair." Mamoru's gaze turned lovingly to Setsuna and Charon. "She has the same emerald hair as her mother. Now obey your king and prepare the princess for dinner."  
  
Charon stepped away from the throne, curtsied to her parents, and headed to the stairs. At the foot of the spiralling staircase, she snapped her fingers. "Come on! I don't want to be late." As they continued up the stairs Charon mumbled under her breath "I sure as hell hope that spaying you makes you more obedient."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++  
  
Charon's room was a sea of deep green marble and red silks. All the wood in the room was ebony. Chibiusa looked around confusedly as Charon barked out orders. "I'll wear my white dress to dinner, and I think I should wear my tiara." Charon smiled sadistically to Chibiusa and gestured to a diminutive crown of silver, garnet and emerald resting on a black pillow.  
  
Charon stepped up onto a small ebony stool and held out her arms, waiting.  
  
Chibiusa stared at her dumbly. "What?"  
  
Charon sighed angrily. "Aren't you going to dress me?"  
  
Chibiusa laughed. "Dress yourself."  
  
The princess's eyes flashed angrily, and Chibiusa found herself pinned against the doors of an ebony armoire, with the handles digging into the small of her back. Chibiusa gasped in horror as she found herself staring at a smaller version of Sailor Pluto, but with two small white wings coming out of her back, and carrying a short time staff.  
  
"You, girl, are my maidservant. You will do what I tell you to, WHEN I tell you to. Any disobedience," Suddenly she felt herself pushed into the handles even more. "Will be met with swift punishment."  
  
Chibiusa found herself on the floor, and picked herself up slowly, and turned to look at Charon. "I will never serve -" She was cut off when Charon hit her hard. The MiniGarnet Rod had become a Mythical Stick of Bashing.  
  
Chibiusa felt tears well up in her eyes as she bowed. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
Charon transformed back into herself. "That's what I thought."  
  
Chibiusa meekly opened the doors of the armoire, and pulled out the white dress.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++  
  
Charon descended the stairs regally, with a sobbing Chibiusa holding her train and following her. They entered the Grand Gallery, and proceeded to the dining room. Chibiusa felt her nose running, and before she realized what she was doing, she lifted the train of Charon's dress and wiped her eyes and nose with it.  
  
A hush fell over the Gallery.  
  
A soldier who had been walking in, quickly turned around and exited the room, followed by a few other servants. The rest of the Castle Staff clung to the walls, trying to sink into them.  
  
"What did you just do to my dress?"  
  
The servants clung to the wall even more, and Chibiusa began to wonder why these people, who were so much older and taller and wiser, cowered in fear of their princess.  
  
"You wiped your nose on my dress, didn't you?"  
  
A small child, who was carrying a pile of dirty laundry, burst into tears. Chibiusa considered lying.  
  
"What, may I ask, made you think that was in any way, shape, or form a GOOD idea?" Charon turned and looked at Chibiusa with her intense garnet eyes. "I'm waiting for an answer, saseko."  
  
Chibiusa stammered. "I was crying, ma'am."  
  
Charon slapped Chibiusa hard. "My Lady is how you address me."  
  
Chibiusa nodded. "Yes, My Lady."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I was crying, and my face felt dirty, My Lady."  
  
Charon nodded, then turned to an older woman. "Bring me a bucket of water, a clump of steel wool, and a cup of lye."  
  
The old woman rushed out of the chamber, and the rest of the servants went with her.  
  
"What's going on, My Lady?"  
  
Charon smiled evilly. "You are going to wash your face."  
  
Chibiusa gasped in horror. "With LYE?"  
  
Charon nodded happily. "And Steel Wool."  
  
The elder woman arrived with the requested items, and set them next to Chibiusa. As she turned to leave Charon said, "Send for the doctor, she'll be needing him when she is done."  
  
The woman left, and Charon stepped away and nodded. "Wash your face."  
  
Chibiusa sobbed in fear. "Yes My Lady."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++  
  
"So, You want cheesecake, chocolate cake, ice cream cake, and apple pie for the party?" Mamoru asked Charon, as they ate dinner.  
  
"I'll make it," Sailor Jupiter offered.  
  
"That's ok, Makoto, but thank you." Setsuna patted her hand softly. "What shall you wear to the party, Charon?"  
  
"I think I will have something new made, Mother. Something that emphasizes my station."  
  
Just then, dinner was interrupted as the palace doctor brought in Chibiusa. She followed him meekly, and stopped at Charon's chair. The skin on her face was a violent red, and peeling, and all of it looked like a clear gel had been slathered over it. "Here is your maidservant, Your Highness. I hope everything is to your liking."  
  
Charon nodded, and gestured to a wood stool about three feet behind her chair away from the table. "You may sit there, Chibiusa."  
  
Charon returned to her meal, discussing the plans for her sixth birthday party with her parents.  
  
Once again the door burst open. "I found it!" Sailor Mars came rushing in, carrying a tattered old book that looked as if it had seen better centuries. "It's my old book of Prayers from when I worked at the Temple in old Tokyo. I can finally get back to worshipping properly. I knew it was somewhere in my ro-" Rei stopped and looked down, mildly disgusted at Chibiusa, who was clinging to her legs.  
  
"Rei, Rei, you must help me. In the name of my mother, Usagi, you remember Usagi. You must help me! This girl, Charon, has made me her slave! She made me wash my face with -"  
  
"Lye?" Rei finished for her. "Yes, we know. All the servants are buzzing about it you little ingrate. Personally, I think that Charon is being to kind to you. I'd have made it Boron. And who is this Usagi you keep blathering about? You say she is your mother? Well, I'm surprised the bitch didn't kill you at birth, with that ludicrous pink hair of yours." Rei shuddered. "It's dreadful."  
  
Chibiusa stepped away slowly. "You don't remember me, do you Rei?"  
  
Rei dismissed Chibiusa with a wave of her hand. "Really, Charon, you should have gotten a maidservant who was already properly trained. It's obvious you can't control this one. I have an idea, we'll trade, you can have Sureibu for a few weeks while I train this little prat."  
  
Charon looked at Chibiusa for a moment. "No, Rei, I think that I need to learn to train servants now, or I may never. If you could give me a few tips, however, I would be grateful."  
  
Rei nodded. "Very well, Highness."  
  
Chibiusa choked. "HINO REI! SAILOR MARS! I ORDER YOU AS PRINCESS OF CRYSTAL TOKYO TO DO AS I SAY AND FIND MY MOTHER!"  
  
The room went silent, and everyone stared at Chibiusa for a moment. Then they burst out laughing.  
  
"You're right, Rei, I should have used Boron." ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++  
  
I hope you kids enjoyed this; don't worry More RAMPANT CHIBIUSA BASHING IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! AND HELIOS MAKES AN APPEARANCE * GASP! * And so does SERENITY! * DOUBLE GASP! *  
  
LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
READ AND REVIEW OR I'LL GET THE BORON AND THE STEEL WOOL FOR YOU TOO! 


	5. Chapter 4 Destiny

Destiny  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++ Disclaimers found in previous chapters. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++  
  
Never knew I could feel like this It's like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss Everyday I'm loving you more and more Listen to my heart Can't you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change Winter to spring But I love you until the end of time.  
  
"Come What May" - Moulin Rouge  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************************* Mamoru wandered the streets of Crystal Tokyo's Red Light district looking for entertainment.  
  
You know what kind of entertainment I mean.  
  
Brothel Whorehouse House of Ill Repute Pimp Headquarters Place where one can pick up a prostitute  
  
Now, one would normally be surprised to find our little Mamoru wandering looking for something like that. Doesn't he have a happy little queen at home?  
  
Well, yes, but he has one teensy little problem.  
  
It seems Mamoru was destined to love someone else.  
  
How do you feel about that Mamoru?  
  
"Quiet, Author. You're the One who got me into this mess."  
  
Have you ever had the feeling that you made a bad choice? That you should have gone the other way in some decision. Yeah, that's how Mamoru had felt since his marriage to our lovely Setsuna.  
  
So, here we have a disenchanted King wandering the streets looking for some sex with a royal bank account.  
  
Somebody's gettin' rich tonight.  
  
Mamoru snorted. "Author, you better make it somebody good. You've screwed me over left and right."  
  
Not far away, in a small brothel called "Motoki's", Mamoru's good friend from the arcade now sat behind different counter, selling a different commodity.  
  
"Thanks Author. You had to bring him back, didn't you?"  
  
The Hunnies.  
  
You can imagine Motoki's surprise, then, when he saw his old friend Mamoru wandering outside his window looking like he hadn't had a good lay since the birth of the Crown Princess. It seems the Queen had gotten all she wanted from him.  
  
"Chiba! Foo! Get yo Punk Ass in here!" Motoki yelled out the open door.  
  
Mamoru stopped and looked up to see who was calling him.  
  
"Chiba! I'm gonna foshizzle yo nizzle if you don't jump Whitey!"  
  
Mamoru looked in, and saw Motoki waving from behind the bar. He rushed in and hugged his old friend. "Oh God Motoki! How long has it been?"  
  
Motoki laughed. "Long ass time, Punk ass bastard!"  
  
Mamoru laughed. "How have you been?"  
  
"'Scool, 'Scool. Whitey, You look like you haven't foshizzled a good hunny nizzle in a long time. What's wit dat? The queen not open for de bidness anymore?"  
  
Mamoru turned about eight shades of red.  
  
Motoki chuckled. "Hey man, I'll hook you up with my best hunny. She hasn't turned a trick yet, I was gonna save that one for my bad self, but I'll let you hit it, on the house."  
  
"I um I ... er..."  
  
Motoki elbowed Mamoru in the ribs jokingly. "Be like Nike. Just do it. She's in room 7." Motoki pushed Mamoru towards the stairs. "Foshizzle."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++  
  
Mamoru knocked softly on the door, fixing his eye on the gold "7" that had been affixed just above the peephole, as if it would give him some clue as to what girl was in there. He heard a soft shuffling, then gasped as the door was opened.  
  
Odango-Atama  
  
He hadn't seen her since before the cold sleep, when she was in Juuban Junior High. Now she looked at him with those deep blue eyes, as if the universe were crashing down around her.  
  
"So, you're going to be the first one?"  
  
Mamoru nodded softly, almost dumbfoundedly, and followed her into the room.  
  
It was sparse, to say the least. A small cot was in one corner of the room, with a small card table on the other side of the room for balance. The small bathroom had an old grimy toilet, a sink with the plumbing showing, and a shower with more calcium than a healthy adult male's skeleton crusted around it.  
  
"If you're done examining my room, do you want to just get it over with?"  
  
Mamoru looked to her, and wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. She looked on the verge of tears, but was bravely keeping them in, for his sake. Instinctively, he reached up and stroked her cheek. "Usagi," he whispered, remembering her name from some long ago archive. "Tsukino Usagi, what are you doing here?"  
  
She clenched her fists and looked at the ground. "Keeping myself off the streets, sir."  
  
Mamoru's heart was torn in two. For some reason, his soul was screaming at him that he was to blame for this. Mamoru shook the feeling off, and stroked her cheek.  
  
"Usa- Usako..." he whispered, and it felt like a damn breaking in his heart. It was right, it was perfect, calling her Usako, and kissing her and touching her, and running his fingers through her long golden locks.  
  
Usagi looked up into his dark eyes. "Mamoru, no one ha-" He put a finger to her lips, and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Mamo-chan," she whispered, and started to cry, with hard, gut wrenching sobs. "Mamo-chan!" Usagi threw herself into his arms, and buried her face in his chest. "Oh, Mamo-chan..."  
  
He held her that way, for hours, as the stars twinkled in the sky, and the silvery full moon looked in through the open window.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++  
  
Mamoru opened his eyes lazily. The moon was slinking towards the horizon, and a glance at the clock told him it was only three in the morning. He looked around, and smiled down to his Usako.  
  
At his stirring, she turned and looked up at him. "Mamo-chan... where are you going?"  
  
He sighed dejectedly. "I have to return to the palace... I'll return to you tomorrow night, Usako."  
  
Tears welled in her eyes, and she reached up, sliding her fingers into his hair. "No, Mamo-chan... If we wait until tomorrow night... I'll have had to have done 'work' for someone else by then."  
  
Comprehension shot across Mamoru's face as she pressed her lips to his. "I want you to have me before anyone else does."  
  
He nodded mutely, and picked up her small form, carrying her over to the cot. "I love you, Usako..." He whispered, as he slid her dirty shift away, exposing her thin pale form.  
  
She shivered softly, wrapping her arms around her chest, and casting her eyes to the side. Mamoru pulled his linen shirt off, and his pants, and kissed her deeply.  
  
Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck, blushing furiously as he allowed his eyes to take in every curve of her body. He bent down to kiss her neck, and settled himself between he legs. He kissed her breasts, nipping her skin delicately as she gasped. "Mamo-chan..." She whispered, as he ran his fingers over her hardening nipples, and whispered promises on her skin.  
  
When he knew she couldn't take anymore, he slid into her, kissing her passionately as she cried out in pain into his mouth. He moved slowly, not wanting to hurt her any more than he had to. After a moment, she smiled at him, and he sighed in relief, knowing the pain had subsided.  
  
He began a slow rhythm, pulling in and out of her in time to her gasps, stroking her sides softly. She lifted her hips slightly off the bed, and he slid deep in between her legs, up to his base. He purred softly to her, one arm wrapped around her hips, holding her up, and the other in her hair, which made a golden halo around her head, and descended onto the putrid floor, like some kind of tragic waterfall.  
  
Usagi slid her hands over his shoulders, her lips parting softly as she gasps, a gasp accompanying every thrust into her small frame. As Mamoru picked up the pace, her breath became more and more ragged.  
  
Finally, unused to this pleasure, Usagi screamed aloud, digging her fingernails into Mamoru's back. Mamoru watched in awe as she arched her back, and her whole body shook with her first orgasm. Thrusting a few times, Mamoru released inside her, purring deep in his throat and wrapping her arms around him and pulling her close.  
  
"Oh... Usako..." He whispered, as the sun crested the horizon and streamed into the window, "I'm not coming back tonight. You're coming home with me."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++  
  
Mamoru walked down the grand hallway to the Throne Room, whistling, a spring in his step.  
  
I don't see you bitching at me now.  
  
"Hey, Author, You did great on that one. Do I get to keep her?"  
  
In a sense.  
  
Mamoru smiled warmly to Setsuna as he entered. "My Love, I have the best Idea!"  
  
Slightly annoyed by his presence, Setsuna looked up. "Yes dear?"  
  
Undaunted, he continued. "I think we need a castle decorator!"  
  
Wow, Mamoru. That's a good one.  
  
Setsuna smelled something seafoodish. "Really, Mamoru?"  
  
He nodded, oblivious to her skeptical eye. "Yes! I met just the girl."  
  
Queue Setsuna's possessive side.... NOW.  
  
"Oh really? A girl? Do I get to meet her?"  
  
Mamoru nodded and turned towards the doorway. "Usak, er, USAGI!"  
  
The Shit, this is my good friend, the Fan. The Fan, this is my good friend, the Shit!  
  
Setsuna felt the jealousy that had fueled more than fifteen thousand years working with the silver crystal surge through her veins as the blond stepped into the room. Setsuna's entire mind was focused on that one moment, AGES ago, when she had knelt outside of Beryl's domain and wept for that which could never be hers. That moment in which she had decided to alter time for all reality. Even now she could feel the ice of snow biting into her hands, and feel the pain of loneliness that is found only in a prolonged stint in the Time Gate. She shuddered inwardly, and began to plan the demise of this, her one true rival.  
  
Usagi smiled softly, and curtseyed before Setsuna. "You're Majesty."  
  
Setsuna's mind continued raging, trying to decide the best way to kill her.  
  
*snapping sound*  
  
That, little children, was Setsuna's mind. :)  
  
A soft chuckle escaped Setsuna's lips. "Hello, my dear. Please, call me Setsuna..."  
  
Usagi smiled and stood. "Yes, Ma - Setsuna."  
  
Setsuna smiled again. "I have a wonderful idea... I think Mamoru's chambers need to be redecorated. If you would be so kind, It would be marvelous to see them with a woman's touch. Sadly, he wont let me near them."  
  
Usagi smiled, honestly believing that they had pulled the wool over the Queen's eyes.  
  
"I'll get right on that, Setsuna."  
  
The Queen smiled. "Yes, You do that. And I'd like to talk to you ... Tomorrow evening, around 21:00 in my chambers about other little things I'd love for you to do."  
  
Setsuna waved them both away. "Go on, get to work you two!"  
  
After a few moments, Setsuna rang a small silver bell, which summoned an older woman to her side. Setsuna bestowed the woman a smile. "I have a favor to ask, Nurse, which must be top secret."  
  
The nurse smiled, and nodded. "Anything for my Queen."  
  
Setsuna nodded softly. "I need a small vial of poison. A poison strong enough to kill a person when they've only ingested a drop or two."  
  
The nurse nodded solemnly. "It shall be done, Your Majesty."  
  
As the old woman left the throne room, Setsuna laughed and laughed. 


	6. Chapter 5 Seduction

Chapter Five  
  
Seduction +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Anyone who likes Chibiusa can do a couple things for me. First, go get yourself checked out by a shrink. Second, Get yourself tested for color blindness. How can you stand that hair? Third, stop reading right here. THIS WILL MAKE YOU HATE ME FOREVER AND EVER IF YOU LIKE THE CHIBIBRAT. Ok. Now.  
  
DISCLAIMER: SEE PROLOGUE. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Seduction - The act of seducing, the condition of being seduced.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In another Timeline  
  
Neo Queen Serenity paced back and forth, her face wrought with worry and sadness. Her heels could be heard to click on the marble floors, as she wrung her hands wondering where her Chibiusa was.  
  
King Mamoru sat in a nearby chair, watching the clock. It ticked away the seconds, in time with his wife's shoes. Where had his darling daughter gone?  
  
Helios came into the small sitting room, and knelt before the King and Queen. "Your Majesties." He said quickly, "We have discovered Chibiusa's location."  
  
Serenity sighed in relief. "Oh Helios, where is she?"  
  
"The question isn't really where, but ... what if? We've discovered that she is in an alternate timeline in which Super Sailor Pluto is Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Requesting permission to retrieve her, Your Majesties."  
  
Mamoru nodded. "Permission granted."  
  
Serenity smiled as Helios headed out the door. "Try to have her back in time for dinner?"  
  
Helios chuckled. "Of course, Your Majesties."  
  
That was the last time Neo Queen Serenity ever saw Helios.  
  
----------------------  
  
Helios stepped out onto a grassy knoll near to Crystal Tokyo. He couldn't tell a difference from here between his home and this Crystal Tokyo, but he knew somewhere in that sprawling city was Chibiusa. He slowly descended the hill, watching for someone who might be able to give him a tip.  
  
-----------------  
  
"NEXT!" The Nurse yelled, asking for the guards to haul in the next criminal for their trial. Setsuna's head was beginning to bother her, but she let it go. She knew she needed to finish today's prisoners, or she'd just be swamped tomorrow, what with her daughter's party to plan, her husband's mistress to murder, and her husband to frame for it.  
  
Setsuna looked up at the prisoner and about lost conciousness. Could she not get away from her past today?  
  
"You're Majesty," one of the guards began, "We found him wandering the city talking about getting the Princess and taking her home with him."  
  
Setsuna pressed her palm to her forehead.  
  
"Take him to the Antechamber and leave him there, I will be with him as soon as I finish my business."  
  
After about 10 seconds, a wry smile crept across her face. "Send the Princess in to him."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Charon pressed the door open, and her eyes widened at what she saw through the crack. An extremely attractive man paced there, resplendent in all white robes, and wavy white hair. Despite his hair, he looked to be in his early twenties. The only odd thing about him was the golden horn on his head, and the crescent moon pendant dangling from a cord around his neck.  
  
Charon gasped. It was the same crescent moon that glowed on Chibiusa's forehead while she slept and cried for her mother. Charon knew she could not let Chibiusa see this man.  
  
Charon raced back to her room.  
  
Helios heard a door to the side click shut, and he wondered about it briefly before returning to his pacing.  
  
-------------  
  
Charon tore into her room like a bolt of lightening, and found her henshin pen. Chibiusa raised an eyebrow. "My Lady," she asked, "Do you need something?"  
  
Charon nodded. "Follow me."  
  
Chibiusa rose and ran after Charon as they tore through the hallways to Sailor Venus' room.  
  
Charon burst through the door, and Minako jumped in fright. "Honey! What's the rush?"  
  
Charon gripped the bedpost and breathed heavily. "I need to borrow your most seductive dress, Minako, and I need you to keep Chibiusa out of sight until I say she can come out."  
  
Minako nodded to two guards who picked up Chibiusa as she began to shriek. "What's going on?"  
  
Charon smiled. "A man with white hair and a golden horn is here for you. But in a few hours, he'll be here for me."  
  
Comprehension flashed across Chibiusa's face, quickly followed by fear and longing as she screamed for Helios to save her.  
  
----------------------  
  
Minako brought out the blood red gown. "It's not your size sweetie. What are you going to do about that?"  
  
Charon smiled and brought out her henshin staff. "CHIBI PLUTO POWER! MAKE UP!"  
  
Sailor Chibi Pluto brandished her smaller version of the time staff, complete with a baby Time Garnet. "It may be only a little Time Garnet, but it can do this for me." Chibi Pluto opened up the top of her staff, and took out the gem. "I will be in the bathroom." She stomped into the lavatory and shut the door.  
  
---------------------  
  
Minako awoke a few hours later to hear cursing from the bathroom. She opened the door a bit and saw Charon sitting on the toilet, holding her sides and screaming. Charon looked up at Sailor Venus.  
  
"IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!!"  
  
Minako began to laugh. "Age yourself another week, and you'll be free of it for now." With that, she shut the door.  
  
A few minutes later, she heard the toilet flush and the shower start. Minako picked up the dress and laid it on the bathroom counter, with some matching shoes. Whoever this "Helios" was, he better like Charon after all the hell she was putting herself through for him.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Charon exited the bathroom, and noticed Minako was gone. However, she'd left a note on the dresser.  
  
Charon,  
  
All my makeup is in the left hand drawers. Use what you want and if you need help, Rei is in the next room.  
  
Good Luck! Minako  
  
Charon screamed for Rei as she began pulling bottles and jars and palettes and tubes out of the drawers. They were all shapes and sizes, with weird names like "Maybelline" and "Clinique" and "Estee Lauder" all over them. She started organizing them by the colors of the lids when Rei burst in.  
  
"OH. MY. GOD." Rei promptly gasped upon seeing her Princess all grown up.  
  
Charon stood now a beautiful 5'7" her long green hair tumbling loose over her shoulders. In all ways, she seemed to be a shorter version of her mother, from her pale skin to her emerald eyes to the knowing look upon her face.  
  
"Calm down, Rei, and help me put on some makeup."  
  
------------------  
  
Helios was shaking with fury. He had been left alone in this room for hours. No one had come to see him, and his mind ran over that click of the closing door trying to figure out what it was. If someone didn't arrive soon, he was going to go insane.  
  
Almost as if on cue, a short knock was heard from the door. Helios turned to it and was about to yell when Pluto stepped in. At least, he thought it was Pluto, but then he began to notice subtle differences. She was shorter, her hair was a little bit wavier, and she was only about 19. Either way, she was extremely beautiful.  
  
Charon smiled softly to him. "I'm Small Lady Charon, Crown Princess of Crystal Tokyo. What can I do for you?"  
  
Helios smiled softly. "Yes... I'm here to find Small Lady Usagi, commonly called Chibiusa. She's the Princess in the realm I'm from."  
  
Charon opened her eyes wide, in a look of absolute innocence. "I have no idea where she could be. However, I've kept you waiting in this room for ages. Why don't you come for a walk around the palace grounds with me, and we can discuss your princess."  
  
Helios nodded, "Yes, That'd be very nice..." He noticed he was starting to feel a little befuddled, but Charon was very nice and very beautiful, and she would help him find ... Who was he looking for again?  
  
Charon smiled and opened the door to the hall, reminding herself to use Minako's magic perfume more often.  
  
------------------  
  
Usagi wandered about the palace, looking for the kitchens. Mamoru had things to do this morning, so she went to find some breakfast. She turned down a hall and noticed two large burly men carrying a pink haired girl with roughed up clothes. The little girl looked up into Usagi's eyes and gasped.  
  
"Mama! Mama! The little girl screamed, reaching for Usagi.  
  
Jumping back, Usagi shook her head. "I'm not your mother. I don't have any children."  
  
Chibiusa burst into tears and began to try and wrestle away from the guards. "But you are my mother! And Mamoru's my father! And you're the real queen of Crystal Tokyo!" At that, one of the guards clamped his hand over her mouth, and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, Ma'am," he grunted, "We're taking her to the dungeons."  
  
Usagi nodded vaguely, "Do you know where the kitchens are?"  
  
The second guard raise a hairy arm and pointed down another hallway. "All the way down that way, down the stairs, then take a left. It's the first door on the right."  
  
Usagi nodded and headed away.  
  
-------------------  
  
The sun had set, and a beautiful full moon had risen above the palace. Helios and Charon sat on a bench, on a balcony, looking over the sea. After a few moments, Helios voice boomed across the waters, the slurring and tone of his voice making it obvious he was completely and totally drunk.  
  
"I'm Henery theighth iam! Henery theighth I am a yam! I got murried to the widow nesdoor! She's been murried sevetimes b'fore annit never wasa harry ora sam henery theighth i am a yam! Secondverse summas the firs! A lilbi loudern a lilbi worse!"  
  
(Drunk to English Translation: I'm Henry the Eighth I am! Henry the Eighth I am I am! I got married to the widow next door! She's been married seven times before and it never was a Harry or a Sam! Henry the Eighth I am I am! Second Verse Same as the First! A little bit louder and a Little bit Worse!)  
  
At this point a girl's giggle joined, and the obnoxiousness quickly ceased.  
  
Helios smiled happily to Charon. "I havena had sake lithis since iwa... iwa... i dun member! Mussbe the besi verhad!" After a few moments, he leaned in to her and touched her cheek softly. "Annifi may saso Princess... yer the pretties girl i ever sawed." At this he inhaled again, and leaned foreward, burying his face in her hair. "Annu smell wonnurful."  
  
(Drunk to English Translation: I haven't had Sake like this since I was ... I was... I don't remember! Must be the best I ever had! -- And If I may say so, Princess, you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen. -- And you smell wonderful.)  
  
Charon leaned against him and smiled softly. Most definently getting more of that perfume. "Helios... will you do something for me?"  
  
He smiled at her, and giggled. "A course!"  
  
(Drunk to English Translation: Of Course!)  
  
Charon tapped the crescent moon pendant hanging from his neck. "Throw that into the Ocean. It's dreadful."  
  
As the offending necklace sailed out above the waters, it made a sound eerily like a small girl's wail for the man she loved. -----------------------------------  
  
The window curtains were torn aside, and Helios covered his eyes from the offending light. Setsuna stood above him, her face a mask of fury. Luckily, the anger wasn't pointed at him, it was pointed at the Princess Charon, who was unceremoniously draped over him, her hair covering everything unmentionable on both their bodies.  
  
The Queen's voice came out like ice. "What the HELL is going on here, Charon?"  
  
Charon raised her head off of Helios' chest enough to speak and look at her mother.  
  
"I think, Mother, that I am enjoying my newfound adulthood."  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "Today is to be your SIXTH birthday party! YOUR SIXTH!" Setsuna waved her hand at Charon's slightly more developed form. "How is that SIX?"  
  
Charon shook her head. Helios was very confused. "Mother, can I talk to you outside?"  
  
Setsuna nodded, and stalked to the door.  
  
Charon quickly kissed Helios and said, "Don't worry love, I'll be back." She pulled on a robe, and spritzed herself with perfume. After a few moments, the only thing Helios was thinking about was how long it would take for his Princess to return.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Charon stepped outside and was immediately bombarded by her mother.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Setsuna shrieked, barely able to keep her concentration.  
  
Charon nodded mutely. "I used my time staff to age myself, used sake and Minako's perfume to seduce him, and locked Chibiusa in the dungeons so he doesn't see her until he's mine."  
  
Setsuna sighed, and leaned her head back. A very odd look crept across her face.  
  
Charon looked up, and raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Mother?"  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "I..."  
  
Setsuna tried again. "Words cannot .... "  
  
Finally, the Queen laughed. "I never knew you'd make me so PROUD!" At this Setsuna wrapped her arms around her daughter, and hugged her tight.  
  
Charon giggled softly.  
  
Setsuna stood up. "Nothing to do but get you a new wardrobe, and make this your 19th birthday party."  
  
She began to leave, but as Setsuna reached the door she turned back. "I have a question."  
  
Charon looked back at her mother. "Yes?"  
  
Setsuna looked at the ground. "Why him?"  
  
Charon laughed. "I am a Time Senshi, Mother. You think I know nothing of Neo Queen Serenity and Sailor Moon?"  
  
Setsuna opened her eyes wide, and stood frozen in shock. Yet Charon continued.  
  
"I am your daughter. In their dimension, I don't exist. Chibiusa is their Princess, and I am NOTHING. And just like you, I HATE competition." With that, Charon stepped back in to her room, towards the man she had stolen to spite her rival. 


	7. Chapter 6 Homicide

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Homicide

The killing of one person by another.

Authors note:

I'm so sorry about how long it has been since I updated. Nothing I do or say can make it up to you. For those of you who are curious, I quit writing because someone told me it was crap. After reading your reviews, and talking to some people, I decided that I will at least update for you... I'm not all evil.

As it has been so long, there have been some inevitable changes in my writing style, bear with me.

To those of you who love Usagi: I love Usagi too, don't get me wrong, but this is Setsuna's story. If you all want to hang me when this is over with, and happen to live in the St. Louis area, email me: auviralunare those of you who are still waiting patiently for this new chapter, and the ones to follow: hugs kiss snuggle I don't have the words to thank you.

A-

Neo Queen Serenity paced back and forth, wringing her hands uncontrollably. "Are you sure, Mamo-chan?"

"Yes," he whispered, holding his head in his hands. "I can't sense Helios anymore."

"That's it," the Neo Queen declared, "I'm going after my daughter myself."

Neo Queen Setsuna rolled the small onyx vial between her fingers, trying to decide the best way to dump the body. Even though she was an absolute sovereign, it wouldn't bode well if her people despised her.

"Majesty," the Nurse whispered, "Is there anything else I can do for your most gracious self?"

Setsuna stood at the balcony and looked over the water. "Yes," she whispered, "Tomorrow morning, I want you to spread a rumor about a woman who came to murder the queen, but was thrown into the ocean by my most awesome power."

The Nurse nodded. "It shall be done."

"Now go," Setsuna turned from the balcony and faced the Nurse. "Summon Tsukino Usagi to this chamber immediately. She and I are overdo for a meeting."

Usagi smiled warmly at her reflection. The queen had provided the most magnificent dress for her to wear, and it felt oddly familiar. The long white skirt seemed to be part of who she was, along with the the series of small golden crescent moons on the neckline. Usagi shook off the eerie feeling and smiled. "It's probably because my name means the Bunny of the Moon."

A sharp rap at the door pulled Usagi out of her reverie. "Yes?" she called.

"The queen calls for you, Madame. Will you come with me?"

"Of course!" Usagi turned back to the mirror one last time, and winked at her reflection. "It will all be ok."

The Nurse led Usagi through most of the castle to a small chamber with the seal of the queen on it. After opening it, the Nurse smiled softly to Usagi. "The queen shall see you inside, I have much to attend to."

Usagi entered the room, and paid no attention as the Nurse shut and locked the door behind her.

"Tsukino Usagi," Setsuna said, turning to face her rival for their final confrontation. "How are you dear?"

"I'm fine, your majesty," Usagi stated, bowing low to her sovereign.

"Oh please, dear, call me Setsuna. As you'll be enjoying the hospitality of my castle, I want you to feel entirely comfortable here. Would you like a glass of wine?"

Usagi, not wanting to reject the queen's attempt at friendship, nodded quickly. "Yes, your ma- I mean, Setsuna."

Setsuna smiled deeply and turned to pour the wine. "You know, dear, that I really think my apartments could use a decorative touch." She finished pouring one glass and moved onto the next. "I have a very honest question to ask you, Usagi. Since you and my husband have been decorating the castle together... Does my husband have a mistress?"

Usagi choked, and tried hard not to turn beat red.

"Don't worry, Dear," Setsuna whispered as she poured the poison into the second glass. "I know you aren't his mistress, and I'm sure that he's sworn you to secrecy. I just want to know if he has one."

At that Setsuna turned and held out the poisoned glass to Usagi, while taking a sip of the other herself. "I know I haven't been the best wife, but I wish he'd at least let me try."

Usagi, nervous as hell with this line of questioning, took a large gulp of wine. "I - I don't know if he has a mistress, Setsuna, there are secrets he keeps even from me."

Setsuna nodded, "Come with me, Usagi."

But Usagi had already begun feeling faint. It surprised the hell out of Usagi when she suddenly fell back, the wine glass she had been holding shattering on the floor and the wine itself spilling all over the rug.

"Oh, Dear!" Setsuna knelt beside Usagi and wore the biggest smile she ever had. "You know, I've been waiting for this for years."

Setsuna grabbed Usagi's pigtails as the last of the strength left her limbs, and wrapped them around her hand to give herself better leverage.

"You see, you aren't going to believe this, but YOU were supposed to be the Neo Queen. But I was tired of the way you were, the way everything was about YOU. USAGI was the princess, USAGI was to be protected at all costs. All anyone cared about was Usagi. I lived alone for TEN THOUSAND YEARS, waiting for YOU to be reborn. And when you finally came into your power, no one asked me how I'd been, no one was there to comfort me, Oh no, it was all -" at this, Setsuna jerked Usagi's pigtails, sending a rush of pain through her already aching head, "about -" another jerk, "YOU!"

Setsuna jumped to her feet and dragged Usagi behind her by her hair. She dragged her through her apartments and finally, to a balcony overlooking the sea. Usagi's skin was beginning to turn purple, but she could still see and hear.

"Do you see that gazebo, right down there? That's where I married your husband. Do you see that bench over there? That's where he declared his undying love for ME. See that ocean, right there? That's where I'm going to commit your body to, thus cementing my complete, and utter anihilation of all that you were. Goodbye, Tsukino Usagi."

And at that, Setsuna let go of Usagi's hair, and pushed her over the balcony and grinned devilishly as her body crashed into the sea.

Charon awoke to the fine morning air, and curled lovingly against Helios. "You need to wake up, my love, the execution is today."

Helios opened one eye and grinned softly down at his beloved. "I'm waking I'm waking. I've never been to an execution... what should I wear?"

"Dress up," Charon answered, "as they're executing the king."

"Chiba Mamoru!" the Announcer declared, "You have been charged with the most High Treason against her Royal Majesty, The Divine Neo Queen Setsuna, ruler of Earth. You have been charged with inviting a Mistress, one Tsukino Usagi, who has disappeared, to live with you in the Royal Palace and share your bedchamber. Do you deny it?"

Mamoru pulled hard at the ropes and glared directly at Setsuna. "You Witch! What have you done with her? Where is she?"

The Announcer continued, "Let the record show that Chiba Mamoru does not deny the charges presented against him. Therefore, we shall continue with the punishment, as stated in the laws of our fair land. His sentence is death, by hanging."

At this, The Announcer stepped away, and two black robed executioners stepped up, one placing the noose around Mamoru's neck, while the other prepared to pull the lever to hang him.

Mamoru opened his mouth to scream something else, but he was cut short as the lever was pulled, and he fell, snapping his neck.

On a grassy knoll just outside of Neo Tokyo, Neo Queen Selenity appeared, ready to begin searching for her daughter.


	8. Chapter 7 Contention

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Previous Chapters

: contention-

A striving to win in competition; rivalry

Author's note:

Yeah, my evil continues. Don't worry, there's a plot here. :) We're getting to the beginning of the End.

By the way, for those of you that like this, I'm considering writing other fanfictions specifically

1) a lovey gooey Usako/Mamo-chan fic. Despite what happens in this fic, Usagi is one of my

absolute faves, I love her to death.

2) A death to Rini poem fic - Basically, each chapter would be a poem written by a different

character on what they'd like to do to Rini. It would continue until I ran out of people.

3) Another Setsuna fic, in which Setsuna is not evil. More of an angsty Suicidal Song Fic.

4) A Charon Fic - A heaven and hell fic where you learn the truth about Charon, and what happens

to her after this story (but before it's epilogue, which is already outlined :D)

5) Other Branches of the Time Stream stories, Basically, what would happen to cause other Sailor Scouts to be Neo Queen, and what their reign would be like. Get to see the good and the bad sides

of everyone's favorite senshi.

6) Exactly what happened with Setsuna as Silver Sailor Pluto. Basically, going through each arc and showing how things are different. Possibly doing this on an "episode" basis, for each episode of sailormoon there would be one chapter, and it would be posted daily.

If any of these sound good to you, review and tell me so I can get started on which ever one seems to be the most popular.

Also, from this point on, there are two Neo Queens in Setsuna's timeline. For purposes of saving you all from rapant attacks of the insanity stick, I'm going to refer to Setsuna as Setsuna, and Selenity as Selenity. I will only refer to them as Neo Queen when I'm going into one of their "inner monologue thought type crap" and the thought Neo Queen will refer to themselves in that instance.

Lots of love

A-

Selenity was scared. The moment she entered, this realm, she felt her Silver Crystal go dark. Before, when she had entered other timelines, her crystal's power had faded, but only a bit. Here, it was absolutely powerless. However, she knew she was still Sailor Moon, and that she had a duty to her daughter.

Overcoming her fear, Selenity entered the city of NeoTokyo.

Setsuna sat up in fear. She had been fast asleep, when her Silver Crystal alerted her to the presence of a second. It remained at full power, and gave off the feeling that it had "conquered" the other. Either way, that was a warning for Setsuna. She knew Selenity had come for her daughter.

Charon stood outside Rini's cell, holding Helios by the hand. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Rini cowered in a corner, her pink hair matted from a week in a dingy cell. "Yes, Yes your highness!" She was desperate to get out of the cell, and would say anything, do anything, just to keep Charon from hurting her again.

"Good," Charon mused, "I'm going to need help getting ready for the wedding." Helios beamed and patted Charon's left hand, which sported a miniature Golden Crystal on a ring. "I would like you to help me with the planning, Rini. Now get up, and I'll have some servants clean you up."

Rini rose obediently, and walked to the door of the cell. As the guards opened it, a single thought passed through her mind. _I will wait until I'm powerful enough to destroy you, Charon, and you'll think me your most obedient servant until that time._

Selenity stood at the steps of the castle, looking up at its imposing design. Her own castle was a labyrinth of crystals, but this... it was like a domed church, all of it intended to pay worship to Pluto. She didn't know what to do, how to react in a world where she was, at best, one of the Sailor Scouts.

Sucking up her courage, she entered the castle and began walking down a long hallway towards the throne room.

Setsuna could hear her. Selenity's proud self-assured steps echoed through the grand gallery. All Setsuna could think about was hiding. Even though, in this dimension, she had conquered Usagi, she had not conquered Selenity, and now she had to, if she wanted to survive.

Setsuna looked around and laughed at herself. Here she was, in her own castle, cowering behind a pillar while Selenity walked passed. Who did this woman think she was, entering Setsuna's castle?

She decided to take matters into her own hands.

"What are you doing here?" Setsuna asked, stepping from behind a pillar. Selenity turned around and her eyes got wide. Here stood Setsuna, and yet, not Setsuna. She exuded a power that Selenity had never seen before. _It must be the unity of the Time Garnet and the Silver Crystal,_ Selenity thought.

"I am looking for Rini, Setsuna," Selenity responded, taking a few steps towards her time Senshi. "She disappeared, and so we sent Helios to look for her... then he disappeared. This is the last place we knew he was going. Can you help me find her?"

Setsuna let a deceptively kind smile cross her face. "Of course I can, come with me." _I CAN_, Setsuna thought. _It doesn't mean I WILL._

"We've scryed everywhere except the castle itself, Setsuna. Do you think she might be here?" Selenity was beginning to have serious doubts about Setsuna. She seemed... different. It was like a dark aura surrounded the Senshi of time, and at any moment she would snap, her insanity leaking out into the world. Selenity knew she was insane, but what would drive her so mad?

"I need a break, Setsuna. Do you mind if I go walk around for a bit, just to clear my head?" Selenity looked warily at this other NeoQueen. She honestly didn't know if she'd be allowed to leave.

"Go ahead," Setsuna snapped, turning back to the scrying table. "If I need you, I'll send a servant to fetch you."

Selenity slipped out the door and into the night air. She breathed a deep sigh of relief to be away from Setsuna.

A girlish giggle snapped Selenity out of her reverie. It sounded so much like Rini, and yet, so different. She ran through the gardens until she came to a clearing, and stopped short by what she saw.

There sat Helios, lips locked with a girl she had never seen before. "Charon," he murmured, and Selenity gasped.

"Helios! What are you doing?"

He snapped his head up and turned. "Oh Sh-"

"Can I help you?" Charon asked, turning to Selenity. "In case you didn't notice, woman, I'm in the middle of something."

Selenity advanced on the young woman. "What are you doing snogging my daughter's future husband? And Helios! I thought you were to be looking for --"

"You summoned me, Mistress?" Rini entered the garden with her head bowed, as she was not to look directly at the Princess without her expressed permission.

"RINI!" Selenity yelled. At this, Rini snapped her head up and tears flooded her eyes.

"Mama!" she yelled, and ran for her mother. Just before she crashed into her arms, they froze in place.

"I don't think so," Charon growled, using the time garnet to freeze them. "Rini is my maidservant, and no one, not my mother, not my boyfriend, and not some queen from another galaxy, none of them will take my new toy from me. Now, Selenity. I suggest you get the hell out of my timestream before you do something you'll regret."

Selenity and Rini both crashed to the ground as the garnet released them. "You," Selenity said, getting up and advancing towards Charon. "You are the one who took my daughter. You are the one who kept her here against her will..." At this, Selenity lunged at Charon and put her hands around the Plutonian Princesses throat.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" Setsuna's icy voice echoed across the courtyard, and Selenity dropped Charon and turned to see Silver Sailor Pluto standing before her, raw power coming off of her like an aura. "Perhaps, Selenity, you and I should have this out elsewhere."

Selenity involuntarily reached for her silver crystal, and she was shocked when it didn't respond. "But... my daughter!" she said, gesturing to Rini.

"My subject," Setsuna said.

"Perhaps we should have this out. But give me a moment to talk to my daughter first."

"Allright, but I'll take a moment to talk to mine."

With that, the two NeoQueens seperated, with their prospective daughters to opposite sides of the Garden.

"Rini!" Selenity said, hugging her daughter. "Oh darling, Are you allright?"

"Oh Mama!" Rini whimpered. "It's been Horrible! I'm basically a slave in this world! It's all for that evil princess Charon and she does everything she can to hurt me! Mama, she's only my age and --"

"Rini, I know you have a lot you want to say, but I have something I need you to do for me. Do you still have your Silver Crystal?"

Rini closed her eyes and summoned it for her mother. "Yes, Mama, I do."

"May I use it? I'm going to stop Pluto."

"Yes Mama."

Rini plopped the crystal into her mother's open palm. "Mama, will you do me a favor?"

Selenity stood up and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. "Yes dearest?"

Rini smiled up to her mother. "Kick their asses."

Pluto hugged her daughter, and smiled to her. "You know what to do."

"Indeed," Charon said. "I wont let her overthrow us in our own home."

Pluto nodded softly, and summoned a large pair of wings onto her back.


	9. Chapter 8 Malice

Malice - desire to inflict injury, harm, or suffering on another, either because of a hostile impulse or out of deep-seated meanness.

Disclaimer - See Prologue.

Selenity took to the air, attempting to gain as much ground as she could in a frenzied flight away from Setsuna. The Time Senshi had gone mad - completely and irreparably mad. She wasn't sure what she would do, or what she COULD do, to stop her, but she would try.

Setsuna laughed and waved tauntingly at the Moon Queen's frenzied flight, enjoying the woman's obvious panic. This was her world, her kingdom, her dimension, her hell. There would be no escape for anyone.

Turning on her heel, Setsuna strode purposefully over to Rini, who watched her mother flying off towards the city. Without breaking stride, Setsuna raised the time staff and cracked the back of the pink-swathed skull, knocking Selenity's daughter out cold. A few steps later, Setsuna began to run, then she leapt, taking off into the starry night sky over Crystal Tokyo.

Selenity could hear nothing but the rushing wind, see nothing but the stars, and below, the city lights. They were moving in a dizzying pattern, a result of some sort of celebration. Every once in a while, a few distant notes of music made their way up to her, only to be engulfed again by the wind. As she floated, considering her situation, she heard a whisper in her ear. "Usagi..."

A shiver raced down her spine. No one had called her that in centuries. Not since she'd brought peace. Who, now, would use that name? She turned, but she was still alone, floating in the starry sky.

"Usagi..." the voice whispered again, and for a moment, she could swear she felt lips and warm breath on the shell of her ear. Yet, as before, she was alone.

She turned back, to focus on the direction from which she'd flown, only to find Setsuna fluttering there, the maddening glint in her eye. "Tell me, Usagi - Do you think life is fair?"

Selenity furrowed her brow in confusion. "What?"

"I asked you a question. Is life fair?"

Rini awoke, tied to a wooden pole, her feet braced on a tiny platform. She was hanging at a slight angle, and by the repetitive jerking, she thought the pole she was on was being carried up a flight of stairs.

"What the hell do you think this girl did?" An unfamiliar man's voice said.

"Not a clue. But, it had to be something pretty bad. The Queen is known for being fair," Another man's voice answered, then made a sound like taking a drag on a cigarette.

"Fair how? The king was killed today for sleeping around."

"Hey, I never said her consequences weren't harsh, but they're consistent. Everyone who crosses the queen gets killed. Her anger knows no prejudice."

"Sounds like a tyrant."

"Perhaps, but we live in a dangerous and unfeeling universe. Would you rather have harsh punishments, or chafing restrictions?" The first man was silent, and the second laughed.

"Doesn't matter anyway, the way Princess Charon was talking, I think this girl is just bait."

Rini gasped, then bit her tongue, silencing further sound. Bait, bait for her mother? How? What kind of trap were they springing?

"I think our cargo is awake."

"Better fix it then."

Rini felt a sharp pain in her head, and then, blackness.

"In _my_ Crystal Tokyo, it is!" Selenity screamed, trying to use her voice as a shield against the madness. "I removed evil from everyone's hearts! I made sure that life was fair and just for everyone!"

"Did you now?" Setsuna smirked. "Tell me... How far would you go to make life fair?"

Selenity clung to her morals like a drowning man to a life raft. "As far as I had to. I would do anything to make people happy, to give people joy."

Setsuna floated closer to Selenity, and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Usagi, tell me, then - Why are you so unfair to me?"

"Unfair to _you?_" Selenity scoffed. "Explain."

"I waited 10,000 years for you to be reborn. I shaped the timestream to your mother's liking. I engineered your past, your present, and your future. And what thanks did I get? I got to watch the man I loved run off with another woman and the people I slaved for not even notice my existence unless they NEEDED something. So, once everyone was safe and happy, I made a quiet, side timestream for myself, a haven where I was appreciated and loved. And yet here you are demanding my submission. Demanding that I give it up for your daughter. Well, Usagi, what about mine?"

Selenity fumed, and raced towards Setsuna, giving her a hard push. "_YOUR_ daughter should never have been born! You never married, you never had children!"

Setsuna caught Selenity by the throat, pulling the blonde close. "But I did. Here. In my sanctum. Where you intruded uninvited and unwelcome. So I've decided one of us will have to do something to make things fair." At this, Setsuna turned, holding Selenity by her pigtails and showing her the castle.

Up on the highest parapet, Selenity saw a single, wooden pole, and what appeared to be a long pink banner. The wind shifted, and pulled the banner taught, revealing it to not be a banner at all, but Rini's unbound hair, fluttering in the wind, with Rini herself tied to the pole.

"Rini!" Selenity yelled, attempting to fly forward, only to be yanked back again by her hair.

"Not so fast, Usagi," Setsuna said, laughing low in her throat. "You see, we're talking about making things fair. So I'll make you a deal. I'll give up all of this, and my daughter, if you give up yours." At this, a flame bloomed at the bottom of the wooden pole.

"NO!" Selenity shouted, trying to wrestle away from Setsuna.

"No?" Setsuna said, feigning confusion. "I thought you said you wanted things to be fair?"

"I-" Selenity began, still attempting to wriggle away.

"How about I offer another alternative, hmm?" Setsuna said, giggling. "I gave up 10,000 years of my life, and the man I loved more than anything, for you. I want you to do the same for me."

"But, I-"

"Time is short, Usagi... If you don't hurry, the decision will be made for you." A loud snap of the fire cut through the howling wind, and Selenity's eyes filled with fear.

"You wont hurt Endymion?"

"Not a bit."

"Or Rini?"

"I wont raise a hand against her."

"And after 10,000 years?"

"You'll be released, and things will be even."

"What must I do?"

"Surrender the Silver Crystals you are carrying, and step into my office."

"I want to see her safely down from that tower first."

"Very well," Setsuna waved her hand, and two guards rushed up, removing Rini from the pole just as it bent under her weight and snapped. Carrying her, they disappeared inside.

"Shall we?" Setsuna waved her Rod, and a hole tore in time and space, revealing a small pocket dimension.

Selenity, attempting to look regal extended her hand, offering Setsuna two Silver Crystals. One dark, and one glowing dimly. Setsuna took them without ceremony, then pushed Selenity into the pocket dimension.

"Enjoy your Eon."


End file.
